Dramione drabbles (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Its a series of dramione drabbles. There is no fixed time where all of them is set. Its just a series of stories for you all to enjoy.


**Dramione drabbles.**

**Автор:** deanashmita  
><strong>Переводчик:<strong> Furimmer  
><strong>Оригинальный текст:<strong> s/9046156/1/DRAMIONE-DRABBLES  
><strong>Фэндом:<strong> Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер», Гарри Поттер (кроссовер)  
><strong>Персонажи:<strong> Драко/Гермиона.  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> G  
><strong>Жанры:<strong> Романтика, Флафф

**Размер:** Мини, 8 страниц  
><strong>Кол-во частей:<strong> 8  
><strong>Статус:<strong> закончен

**Описание:**  
>Серия драбблов.<p>

**Часть 1**

Дорогой Хорек,

Я люблю тебя. Сегодня наша годовщина. Я ожидаю ужин, розы и вино :)  
>Я буду дома терпеливо ждать, когда ты вернешься с работы, Дрей. Я уже скучаю по тебе, люблю. Ты можешь поверить в это? Уже десять <span>лет<span>?

Всегда твоя  
>Грейнджер<p>

Грейнджер, десять прекрасных лет. Поцелуй детей за меня. Скоро буду дома. Всегда твой, знай это. Я люблю тебя.

Д. М.

**Часть 2**

Рождество не было любимым праздником Драко, но когда он почувствовал, как маленькие девочка и мальчик дергают его за штанины, он знал, что он может полюбить его.

- Папа! - двое детей визжали от счастья, указывая на множество коробок под елкой, он усмехнулся и пошел к ним. Он почувствовал, как две руки обвивают его талию и выдохнул.

- Гермиона.

Драко счастливо улыбнулся, сегодня он собирается сделать ей предложение, нравится ей это или нет. Он почувствовал, что его отпустили, и повернулся к ней лицом, чтобы прижаться своими губами к её. В протест раздалось "фууу" от детей. Оба взрослых рассмеялись, подошли к ним и сели рядом, чтобы раздать подарки. Драко проследил за тем, чтобы кольцо Гермионы осталось напоследок. После того, как всё подарки был открыты, он, наконец, достал коробочку из кармана и протянул её Гермионе. Когда она открыла её, она завизжала и прыгнула ему на колени, крича "да". То, что он собирается жениться на Гермионе не было так впечатляюще до тех пор, пока Рози не потянула его за рубашку и, глядя на него огромными карими глазами, не спросила:

- Ты теперь будешь моим настоящим папой?

Драко улыбнулся, кивнул и обнял всех троих. Теперь они будут семьей.

**Часть 3**

POV Драко.

Я сидел за своим столом. Уже много лет я не видел Гермиону и даже ничего не слышал о ней. Но сегодня, когда я взял в руки Пророк, я увидел её. Её каштановые кудри, улыбку на её лице, новорожденного малыша и маленькую блондинку, цепляющуюся за её ногу. Моё сердце занесло в груди... Моя дочь, я не думал о Розе много месяцев. После того, как Гермиона узнала, что я был Упивающимся Смертью, она убежала, и никогда её больше не видел, но я знал, что у меня есть маленькая девочка. Роза выглядела лет на семь-восемь. Одной рукой на цеплялась за ногу Гермионы, другой за Ридли. Я почувствовал гнев, он воспитывает мою дочь. Быстро взяв себя в руки, я побежал в свой кабинет. Вытащив пергамент и перо, я приступил к написания письма, которое отправлю Гермионе. Я должен вернусь её, не смотря ни на что.

Дорогая Грейнджер,

Думаю теперь я должен называть тебя миссис Уизли? Извини, не смог удержаться. Мне довелось увидеть в Протоке твоё фото и маленького комочка счастья, ты назвала его Хьюго - я прочел. Поздравляю с малышом, но я так же увидел нашу дочь, цепляющуюся за твою ногу, сколько ей сейчас? Семь или восемь? Предчувствую, она будет блестящей Слизеринкой. Я знаю, я был просто маленьким Упивающимся, который предал тебя, но я никогда не хотел навредить тебе и Розе. Я хотел только защитить вас. Я живу в маггловском Лондоне, и я хотел бы увидеть тебя и Розу. Напиши ответ или просто воспользуйся камином. Моя каминная сеть открыта для тебя. Просто скажи "Коттедж Драко" и ты окажешься здесь в мгновение ока. Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь. Ты знаешь, я никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно, мне так жаль.

Д. М.

**Часть 4**

Дорогой Драко,

Сегодня наша пятая годовщина!

Я просто хочу сказать тебе, как сильно я люблю тебя. Я рада, что мы искали и нашли точки соприкосновения. У твоего сына сейчас подбит один глаз. Мы всё очень сильно скучаем. Отец говорит, что ты в скором времени вернешься к нам. Я надеюсь, что он прав, ненавижу всё эти поездки Авроров. Прошу, береги себя, любимый. Мы собираемся покататься на Фестралах. Скорпиус шлет тебе свою любовь, и твой отец передает тебе привет. Мы всё любим тебя, мистер Малфой.

Люблю.

Миссис Малфой.

**Часть 5**

Дорогая Грейнджер,

Я знаю, ты вышла за него замуж. Я знаю, я всего лишь одинокий Упивающийся Смертью. Но я не могу не вспоминать ночи, проведенные в Выручай-комнате или, когда мы узнали, что у нас будет Рози. Как там моя маленькая принцесса? Гермиона, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Ты/знаешь/у меня не было выбора. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы были/настоящей/семьей снова, я живу в маггловском Лондоне. Я буду ждать тебя, чтобы заключить в свои объятья. Когда я говорил "навсегда", я имел в виду это.  
>Люблю навсегда.<p>

Д. М.

**Часть 6**

Гермиона ненавидела то, какими стали их отношения с Роном, после рождения детей их брак медленно разваливался. В то время пока дети были в Хогвартсе, у Рона и Гермионы были ужасные ссоры.

- Ты мерзкая грязнокровка! - взревел однажды Рон так, словно он произносил эти слова каждый день.

Это были уж слова, которые заставили Гермиону уйти от него, собрать свои и детские вещи и покинуть этот ад.

Слезы катились по её лицу, когда она аппарировала в единственное место, о котором она могла подумать - Флориш и Блоттс. Когда она открыла глаза, она была ошеломлена. Его светлые волосы были распущенны и свободно развевались, раньше они всегда были зачесаны назад, и маленькая светловолосая девочка у его ног, кричащая "Папа!". Гермиона не могла поверить своим глазам. Он был... Она смела назвать его "любимым". Она могла аппарировать в любое другое место, но маленькая девочка подбежала к Гермионе, крича:

- Папа, быстрее, это Миона!

Единственное о чем могла думать Гермиона, откуда это девочка знает её? Когда Драко медленно обернулся, сердце Гермионы сделало сальто. Ей всегда нравился блондин в Хогвартсе. Но она знала, что у неё нет шансов, потому что она была "грязнокровкой". О, как она ненавидела это слово. Человек, который, как она думала, любил её, назвал её так несколько часов назад.

- Эй, Грейнджер, - Драко по-малфоевски ухмыльнулся.

Гермиона подняла бровь.

- Эй, Грейнджер? Не Грейнджер, не подстилка Уизли или грязно... - Гермиона не успела договорить последнее слово, Драко закрыл её рот рукой.  
>- Не. Произноси. Это. Слово. При. Кэйси, - прежде чем Гермиона кивнула, он убрал руку и улыбнулся ей.<br>- Папа, почему ты закрыл рот Гермионы рукой? - тихо спросила маленькая девочка, которую, как поняла Гермиона, звали Кэйси. Прежде чем Драко успел что-либо сказать, Гермиона ответила.  
>- Потому что я хотела сказать плохое слово, и твой папа остановил меня, - Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы быть на одном уровне с девочкой и улыбнулась ей. Кэйси не знала, что может сделать еще, кроме, как улыбнуться в ответ.<br>- Я знаю тебя! Папа говорит о тебе всё время и у него есть твои фотографии! - сказала маленькая девочка...

Гермиона чувствовала, как румянец заливает щеки и шею и, когда она подняла голову и увидела Драко, она поняла, что малышка говорит правду.

**Часть 7**

Драко стоял здесь в течение нескольких часов. Он не мог перестать смотреться в него. Зеркало Ейналеж. Он видел то, что хотел больше всего на свете. Он видел себя с девушкой, которую любил с их первой встречи. Гермиона Грейнджер. Он стоял рука об руку с Гермионой Грейнджер. Он бы простоял здесь дольше, но он почувствовал что-то в своей руке. Здесь, рядом с ним, стояла настоящая Гермиона Грейнджер. Она взяла его руку в свою и посмотрела в зеркало.

- Зачем ты смотришь в это зеркало, Драко? - спросила она.  
>- Что ты видишь в нём, Гермиона? - в ответ спросил он.<br>- Я вижу наши отраженья. Разве я могу увидеть что-то другое? - ответила она.

Драко широко улыбнулся и посмотрел Гермионе в глаза.

- Нет, это обычное зеркало, - сказал Драко, и они вместе, рука об руку, вышли из комнаты.

**Часть 8**

- Драко, любимый... - сказала я тихо. Он только что вышел из своей комнаты. Он посмотрел на меня с беспокойством на лице.  
>- Что, любимая? Ты в порядке? Тебе больно?<p>

Я слегка усмехнулась.

- Нет, я просто хотела поговорить с тобой, прежде чем мы спустимся в Большой Зал.

Выражение его лица меняется очень быстро.

- Мерлин, Гермиона, не делай этого со мной.

Я легко касаюсь его губ.  
>- Я готова к тому, чтобы все знали.<p>

Его лицо просветлело.

- Правда?

Я улыбнулась ему.

- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы другие люди знали о нас. Или о ребенке. Но я имею в виду то, что реакция других не должна быть страной, потому что мы сделал это не здесь, и директриса МакГонагалл уже знает, и другие преподаватели, и... - я непоследовательна, но он останавливает меня поцелуем.

Мы спускаеть в большой зал, держась за руки. На пятом месяце беременности уже виден живот. За нами наблюдают, когда мы выходим из нашей комнаты префектов. Я иду рядом с ним. Прижимаюсь головой к его груди. Мы подходим к дверям.

- Ты уверенна, что готова, любимая? - спрашивает он в последний раз.  
>- Да, любимый. Я уверенна.<p>

Он открывает дверь, и мы заходим, опоздав на пятнадцать минут. И всё смотрят, как он провожает меня к моему столу и целует в щеку, прежде чем отправится к своему. Все молчат и смотрят на нас.


End file.
